USSR
History The Russian Empire replaced in 1917 by the Bolshevik Regime, which eventually became known as the USSR. German agreements with Japan in November 1936 and with Great Britain and France in September 1938 leads to a rapproachment between Russia and Germany in August 1939. However in May 1941, Germany secured an end to the conflict with Great Britain, and simultaneously guaranteed the support of Japan in a war with Russia (the price for this was to stifle Japan's demands on the British Empire in East Asia). War with Germany and Japan begins June 1941, under the direction of the State Defence Council. In March 1946 the NKVD Chief Lavrenti Beria had the Soviet leader Stalin killed and assumed power himself. He created a Government of National Salvation, the first non-Bolshevik government on Russian soil since 1922, and ordered immediate negotiations to begin with Japan, Germany and the other Axis powers. The Beria government held out until Germany began the bombing of Central Asian cities with their new 'Atomic' weapons in December 1946. An offer of unconditional surrender was made in early 1947 by Beria's subordinate Semyon Ignatyev. The 'Atomic' bombing of Central Asia continued until the government established by Beria dissolved itself. Many of the surviving members of the Stalin and Beria governments were brought to Germany to face trial. The administration of the former USSR then fell to the occupying powers: primarily Germany and Japan, but also smaller Axis powers: Finland, Romania, Hungary, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Turkey, Iran, Afghanistan, Korea, Manchuria and Mongolia. To Japan * The Maritime Territories: annexed to the Japanese Province of Hokkaido. Includes the islands Sakhalin and the Chisima Islands and substantial mainland territory, stretching from Kamchatka to Urajio (the former Vladivostok), encompassing all of Kamchatka and Koryak and parts of Chukotka, Magadan, Khabarovsk and Primorsky. This region is the homeland of many small proto-Japanese ethnicities: the Chukchi, the Koryak, the Yukaghir, the Nivkh and others. There is also a small Korean concession just south of Urajio. * Eskimo Republic: A small part of the Chukotka region, with Provideniya as capital. Home to the Eskimo Yupik people and others. * Sakha Turkish Republic: Includes almost all of the Yakutia region, as well as parts of the Amur, Magadan, Chukotka, Taymyr and Evenki regions. Home to the Yakuts, a Turkish people of mostly Christian and indigenous religion. * Birobidzhan Republic: A slightly enlarged Jewish Autonomous Oblast. * Green Ukrainian Republic of the Far East: Established roughly in the territory of the former Zeleny Klyn, minus the coastal territories annexed by Japan (including Urajio, the former Vladivostok). * Republic of Autonomous Siberia: Population: The core of Japan's puppet Russian State, with Irkutsk as capital. * Tuva: Homeland of Tuvan, a Turkic people of mainly Buddhist and indigenous religion, as well as other related peoples, such as the Altayans. * Mongolia: Annexed the regions inhabited by Mongols: the Buryat Republic and other territories. * East Turkistan: The Sinkiang region of China plus most of the Soviet Republic of Kyrgyzstan and other Turkic lands in Soviet Central Asia. To Germany * Reichskommissariat Baltenland: Originally comprising territories of the almost all of the former states of Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Soviet Belarus and parts of Soviet Russia. * Reichskommissariat Gotenland: established 1941 as the Reichskommisariat Ukraine. Includes the core of the German-puppet Ukrainian Self-Administration. * Reichskommissariat Kaukasien: Includes the self-governing homeland of Georgia, as well as the Soviet administrative units created for the Armenians, Azeris, Ossetians, Circassians. * Reichskommissariat Moskowien: Homeland of the Russian people west of the 'A-A Linie' (a hypothetical line running from the former Astrachan to the former Archangelsk), which divides it from West-Siberien. While West-Siberien is envisioned as the core of a new Russia, Moscowien was created as German settler territory from which Russians would eventually be removed. * Reichskommissariat Turan: Established 1945 as Reichskommissariat Turkestan. Includes the self-governing homeland of Tajikistan. Comprised of most of the former Russian Oblasts of Samarkand, Fergana and the Transcaspian Oblast, plus the Khanates of Khiva, Bukhara and Kokand, corresponding roughly to the original Turkistan ASSR. * Reichskommissariat Idel: established 1947 as Reichskommissariat Don-Wolga and Reichskommissariat Ural, merged into a single Reichskommissariat Wolga-Ural, later Idel-Ural and finally renamed Idel. * Reichskommissariat West-Siberien: Regarded as the core of a new Russia, allied with the West and expanding to the East. * Reichskommissariat Nordland: established 1948 as Reichkommissariat West-Nordland and Reichkommissariat Ost-Nordland. Extremely thinly populated, Nordland was considered suitable for immediate settlement by Germanic people, especially, because of its climate, by Scandinavians. * Protectorate of Georgia: Self-Administration within Caucasian Reichskommissariat. * Protectorate of Tajikistan: Self-Administration within the Turanian Reichskommissariat. * Government-General of Poland: the rump of the former Poland (known as Restpolen or the Reststaat) established 1939. To other Axis states * Afghanistan: Annexed Pamiri region of the Tajik Soviet Republic. * Iran: Annexed the Lez region of the Azeri Soviet Republic. * Turkey: Annexed small amounts of territory formerly belonging to the Georgian and Armenian Soviet Republics, and Crimea, formerly part of Russia * Romania: Annexed Transnistria from Soviet Ukraine. * Hungary: Annexed a small amount of Ukrainian territory. * Finland: Annexed Karelia, Ingria, Estonia and much of the region around Saint Petersburg. * Norway: Annexed some Arctic Islands. * Denmark: Annexed some Arctic Islands. * Sweden: Annexed some Arctic Islands.